


In Between The Sheets

by ForbiddenToast



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 10:26:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4016239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenToast/pseuds/ForbiddenToast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick just wants to breathe in and savour the morning after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Between The Sheets

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote in between revision for classes I'm failing anyway.  
> The idea popped into my head and I sorta just went with it, though I really have to stop writing Patrick when he's sleepy/in pyjamas since I do it all too often.  
> Kinda stupid but oh well.

Patrick is all too aware that he’s sticky with sweat, curled around Pete underneath foreign blankets that don’t belong to any of their houses in L.A.

He’s aware that a hand is drawing lazy patterns into his left thigh, can feel a calloused thumb engrave imaginary tattoos into his bare skin and he wants to smile at the chin propped on top of his messy bed head. He wants to turn around and gaze into those hazel eyes he _knows_ are looking down on him.

But Patrick’s exhausted, and cannot bring himself to move so he can face his boyfriend of three months. Instead he has to settle with the gentle rise and fall of Pete’s chest to tell the ticking seconds apart.

 He’s floating in the peace of the morning, reliving last night in between fighting sleep. Last night they’d finally moved on from teenage like kisses and wandering hands, finally trusted each other enough to realize something like this wouldn’t break them and only make them stronger.

It had been magical to the strawberry blond. Pete had been slow, careful and loving and knew to be extra careful when Patrick’s black button-up had hit the floor, that’s when Patrick felt like a teenager; so out of his element and it took him a moment to tell himself not to pull the shirt back on and apologize to the person who had been standing in front of him with something that looked like love swirling in his eyes.

Despite feeling silly though, Patrick went along with it – convinced he was making too much noise, doing something wrong and looking slightly silly. He’d drown in kisses loved every second of it as well; he wouldn’t trade it for the world. He’s finally found someone he trusts enough to do things like this with.

What had made it extra special for Patrick though, was this was the first time he had trusted someone in this way in all of his twenty years – and now he can’t imagine trusting anybody that isn’t Pete like that in the foreseeable future.

Soon, there’s a careful “’Trick?” in his ear and he can’t will himself back into that groggy headspace anymore. “’Trick, we need to get up soon.”

Snuggling in closer as if to reply, Patrick lets out a yawn and lets his hand grasp for Pete’s in between the sheets, and is delighted when fingers link with his own.

He doesn’t care if they need to get up soon, Patrick’s going to cherish this moment now for all he’s worth. Besides, if the way Pete’s still rubbing patterns into his skin is any indication, his boyfriend isn’t in that much of a rush to get moving either.


End file.
